1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lubricants and more particularly, to lubricant compositions and methods for their use in a run-flat tire system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Run-flat tire systems have been developed to provide tires for vehicles that can be operated in a deflated condition for a suitable distance at a desired speed. Such systems have provided significant benefits to vehicle operators including safety benefits that are realized when, for example, a vehicle can continue traveling with a deflated tire under conditions that are not safe for changing the tire at the side of a road. Thus, run-flat tire systems improve the safety of the vehicle by allowing the vehicle to continue to travel for a certain time until a suitable place for repairs can be found.
Run-flat systems having safety support rings are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,948 of Pompier, which has been assigned to Michelin Recherche et Technique, discloses such a system. Pompier discloses a run-flat tire system having a safety support ring consisting of a circular body adapted for fitting onto a wheel rim of a vehicle. The disclosed safety support ring is comprised of a vulcanized rubber mix and includes areas that are reinforced by, for example, metallic or textile wires or cables. While Pompier discloses a safety support ring made of a vulcanized rubber mix, the support rings are not so limited and may be made, for example, of plastics such as polyurethane.
Such safety support rings are generally mounted on a wheel rim inside a tire to provide support for the crown of the tire when it is rolling at low or zero pressure. The safety support ring is meant to prevent direct contact between the tire and the wheel rim because such contact generally results in rapid deterioration of the tire.
To improve rolling under the condition of low or zero pressure, it is preferable to provide lubrication at the interface between the inside surface of the tire and the surface of the support ring. Such lubrication promotes extended durability in the friction zones that are subjected to relatively high temperatures due to the friction between the surfaces if no lubrication is provided.
One example of a lubricant composition that has been used for lubricating the interface between the inside surface of a tire and the surface of a safety support ring is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,750,181 of Salaun, et al, which has been assigned to Michelin Recherche et Technique. The lubricant composition disclosed by Salaun includes an aqueous or nonaqueous lubricating agent and a polysaccharide intended to thicken the lubricating agent and impart a thixotropic property to the lubricant.
As known to those having ordinary skill in the art, a thixotropic material is a pseudoplastic non-Newtonian fluid that, after undergoing shear thinning, has the potential to have its structure reformed when allowed to rest over a period of time. A pseudoplastic fluid has a viscosity that decreases as the applied shear rate increases and that decreases at a constant applied shear rate. The process of applying a shear rate to decrease viscosity is called shear thinning. Therefore, a thixotropic material that is a gel, for example, may become a free-flowing liquid when subjected to shear thinning but upon the cessation of the applied shear rate, the structure of the material may reform and convert back to a gel over time as the material rests.
Another example of a lubricant composition that has been used in a run-flat tire system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0016535 of Mauclin, et al., which has been assigned to Michelin Recherche et Technique. Mauclin discloses a lubricating composition that includes a lubricating agent and a thickening agent, the preferred lubricating agents being a polyoxyalkene with between 4 wt. % and less than 7.5 wt. % fumed silica as the thickening agent.
Generally, the lubricant compositions of the run-flat tire system may be applied to the surface of the safety support ring (if a safety support ring is part of the run-flat tire system), the inside surface of the tire or both. The thickening agent added to the lubricant composition is intended to increase the viscosity of the lubricating agent so as to minimize the flowing of the lubricating agent due to its weight when the vehicle is at rest or is traveling with its tires inflated.